1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a protective member disposed between two vehicles to protect them from items, gravel, or debris in a street or roadway that are thrown up between the vehicles; and, in one particular aspect, to such a protector which is movably disposed between a prime mover and a trailer or an automobile towed behind the prime mover.
2. Description of Related Art
Applicants are aware of protective grills and coverings for the front end of an automobile or truck and of a solid plastic guard mountable on a tow bar between two vehicles. Applicants are also aware of mud flaps, mud guards for vehicles and of a multi-bristle guard which is placed along the entire width at the rear of a prime mover to prevent gravel and debris from being thrown up by the prime mover against the front of a vehicle behind or being towed behind a prime mover.
Nothing presently known to applicants effectively prevents junk, gravel, debris and other items from being thrown up in the space between two vehicles and damaging one vehicle or the other. One particular problem that has existed for a long time and which has not been solved is the problem of gravel kicked up by the rear tires of a truck or prime mover against the whole front end of a vehicle or automobile being towed by the truck or prime mover. Such gravel can also strike the rear end of the truck or prime mover or a towed automobile's hood or windshield. Similar problems have long existed when towing a trailer.